Known felts for use in machines for manufacturing of asbestos cement pipes have the form of a fabric with one layer of relatively heavy twisted yarn threads of spun staple fibers and one side of the felt being roughened. The main disadvantage of such known felts is that they are filled up quickly and have to be replaced. This disadvantage is more apparent with needled felts and especially in connection with use of such known felts in machines for manufacturing of asbestos cement pipes, when the machines are provided with fan-driven suction boxes instead of vacuum pump driven suction boxes. On the market the number of machines with fan-driven suction boxes is increasing and therefore the need for better felts increases. A further disadvantage of the known felts is their relatively short useful life due to wearing.